The invention concerns new imidazolinyl derivatives, processes for the production of these compounds, as well as their employment in compositions having herbicidal activity.
It is already known that imidazolines possess herbicidal characteristics (see, e.g. German Offenlegungsschriften DE-OS 28 33 274 and DE-OS 31 21 736). However, the herbicidal activity of these is frequently not sufficient, or there occur, with otherwise appropriate herbicidal activity, problems of selectivity in agricultural main cultures.
It is therefore an object according to the present invention to prepare new compounds which do not display these disadvantages, and which surpass the previously known compounds with respect to their biological characteristics.